krystals cavern:on hold
by Chaotic Nemesis theDraconequus
Summary: this is what happens after you die you get a choice krystal chooses something different and is sent to a new life filled with love and affection what happens when she meets spike will they fall for each other or will evil creep onto them find out. cover has nothing to do with story might make it be krystal soon
1. Chapter 1

_**this like night terror will be updated Fridays or whenever i can heres**__** Krystal**_

_**third person**_

What happens to a soul after death?Does it go beyond or does it just disappear?This is about how my soul went past the light and into a new life.

_**Brianna's point of view **_

I woke up to my alarm "god didn't i turn you off?"i slam down on the clock.I look up and it says '5:30 AM' "to early for comfort but might as well watch some mlp."i get up and yawn go into the living room and put everything on 'now just something to eat.' i go to the fridge and pick to have salad and head back and watch some while eating

_**2 Hours**__** Later**_

After watching for a while i get a nagging in my mind and ponder what it is 'OH i remember im going to the park with my friends.' i get ready and get into my car and drive away 'now what to play on m iPod?' i pick **boulevard of broken dreams **and sing along a bit.

I walk a lonely road

the only road that i have ever known

dont know where it goes but to me its home and i walk alone.

just then i forget to drive and swerve to the side and before i can turn it and get to safety i crash into a tree

**time: ? **

I wake up to blackness and look around and i see someone walking towards me once he stops he ask :hello where do you want to go young soul?"I begin wondering what hes talking about till he says like he read my mind "your dead would you like to go up or down?" i answer the only way i can "neither why would i?"He looks at me and shakes his head saying "you have to choose or i could make you a new life would you like that?" I think for a moment and ask the only question i can think of.

"where would i go?"

"would you like to go to the place of your dreams?"I stand there awestruck wondering if he could really mean that place so i say "sure" not sure whether or not to go to 'where my dreams are' once i see a bright light i black out.

_**time: 4:30**_

_**place: Large cave in**_** everfree**

******_Third point of_**** view**

****"Oh darling i think its hatching!" a female dragoness yells for her husband "Really that wasn't to long of a months isn't the usual hatching time"he says while walking into the part of the large cave the male was a large onyx dragon with crimson dragoness is whit with blue eyes they sat there shoulder to shoulder looking at the egg "That just makes him or her special!" she exclaims to the egg cracks and starts shaking "See i told you." she says happily "i guess so" he part of the egg breaks and the top breaks off and a little baby white dragoness with gleaming crimson eyes comes up and yawns and looks around and sees her parents and trys to grab come over and the dragoness picks her up and hold her with her and her husband looking down at the little dragon "shes beautiful dark steel" "i know diamond" they look at each other and then to their baby dragon diamond then says "what should we name her?" they sat there in thought until shadow steel says "what about Krystal?" she thinks it over until she finally answers "yes"

_**Four 12 years later when spike and twilight are at the summer celebration in ponyville **_

_**Time: 3:30 pm near nightmare moons escape**_

_**Place the entrance to**_** everfree**

'Through the past twelve years krystal has learned to talk read and use her ice breath that her mother had taught her and she became more outgoing and had a pet timber wolf she saved from a manticore as a baby she named him moon fang and they had a physic connection that let them hear each others thoughts her mother called it her gift but she knew it was because of their friendship now back to the story.'

As krystal and moon as she called him were walking in the forest she began to say "hey moon how come i haven't seen any dragons other than mom and dad?"He then thought back in his mind link 'As a pup my mother told me stories of how they all live to the east in the mountains outside of equestria' she looked down a little sad "but then ill never meet any other dragons." 'maybe one day krystal maybe one day.' They continued to walk till sunrise

_**in**_** ponyville**

The town was at the stage ready for the princess

then mayor mare came up and said _**A/N dont know what she said so were**_** skipping**

"May i announce Princess Celestia!" she points a hoove at the top balcony and nothing happens everypony starts murmuring "ah hehehe Now may i announce Princess Celestia!" then a ominous chuckle without a body starts then a midnight blue smoke appears on the balcony and then it forms nightmare moon and says Hello my loyal subjects remember me?" then a pink pony named pinkie pie says" OH OH are you mister meany pants NO WAIT your mister super meany pants aren't you i bet thats your name" "oh you all forgot me im hurt" _**A/N im doing the sayings random cant remember so to**__** bad**_

Then a lavender unicorn steps up and says "i know who you are your the mare in the moon Nightmare moon!" she exclaims proudly "ah so someone remembers and who are you?" then she gets nervous and stutters "I-im twilight sparkle" "ah well THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER" "Not if i stop you!" then nightmare turns into smoke and heads off into everfree.

_**Krystal's**_** pov**

While walking i hear laughter "who could that be moon?" 'i dont know we should stay away remember what your mom said.' "oh come on im a big dragon now lets go" 'fine but only because you'd try to do the face' "YAY" then i ran off and saw a blue cloud zooming past me and out of sight then i heard voices and got down while moon stuck his head out of the bush luckily none saw and we heard _**A/N remember my**_** lines** "spike stay here and dont get into trouble well be back okay" "okay twilight" im guessing spike said then we heard hoof steps sprinting away and then we heard a sigh and i guess he saw moon because he said "Timber wolf!" 'uh oh" I heard moon say then he looked to me in a face that said 'what now?' on it " i dont know!?"I whispered 'hes walking towards me'  
Just then something trys to tackle moon but gets me instead.I got so scared i fainted.

_**THIRD**_** PERSON**

Moon got up and snarled while spike got out of his daze and looks around and sees who he tackled then he saw a white dragon about the same age as him and a timber wolf who was ready to pounce at any wrong trys to touch the dragoness but the timber wolf growls louder and more violently and spike backs away a bit then he calmed down and went to the other dragon and nudge she stirred Spike was very confused then she woke up.

**Krystal's point of view**

I woke up to moon nudging me "what happened moon?" 'he happened' he said pointing to the confused dragon sitting near the bush and then he blushed and said "im sorry for tackling you im so sorry!" he said very guiltily.I giggled and said "Its fine just dont do that again okay?" i said in a gentle voice "um... im spike hello" "hi im krystal" then he said something that was only heard by me and him causing us both to blush "thats a beautiful name especially you" we just stared into each others eyes and i thought 'hes kinda cute' then moon thought back' hehehe someone has a crush' i blushed a darker shade of scarlet then said " wanna go for a walk?" he replied "sure" and i told moon in thought to 'go to the cave' 'fine' then he walks off and we start to walk

**A/N not doing the conversation they talked about there lives**

Then they talked about where they live and how krystal had to leave her cave soon and then he said something i didn't expect he said "i could ask twilight for you to stay with us" he said and i said excitingly " really oh thank you spike ill tell my mom and dad okay?" "okay" Then i did something we didn't expect even me i ran up and kissed him on the lips and my tongue demanded entrance and he let me in and or organs wrestled for dominance and when we stopped to breath i said before he could say anything "bye spike" i said blushing all the way spike he just stood there and said the only thing that could be explained by what happened "wow i think im in love" with that he walked back to the library looking dreamily thinking about krystal all the way back.

_**A/N how did you you like it? review and all that**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Might have done the make out a bit early but screw it anyway heres ch 2**

**krystals POV**

I ran home finally losing the blush i got from a few minutes i got to the opening moon was standing there with a hint of mischievous in his eyes as he thought to me ' lucky i cant talk or id be laughing hard but that was kinda cute' he thinks as my blush colorizes and i say "be quiet i have to talk to mom and dad" with that i walked in looking for them.

I finally found them in the library reading on two different i walk up they notice me and my dad says "what is it krystal?"i respond while kicking a bit of dust up "i found somewhere i can stay after you said its time for me too leave soon" He then smiles and pats my head while my mother is the only one to notice my blush and she says "krystal i want to talk to you for a moment" and then looks at dad and finishes "alone" he nods hesitantly and leaves for bed and then my mom turns to me and says sternly "why are you blushing and have a new scent on you?" I get shocked by her two questions and stammer out "u-um i met someone new?" she softens her look and ask "did he hurt you?."

I shook my head and said " he was a purple dragon with green pikes and his name was spike and i talked to him and he said he would ask if i could stay with them and then i" I mumble the last part and my blush grows rapidly and my mom gets confused and ask "what did you say krystal?" and i mumble a little louder "one more time" and then i say in a whisper only she could hear "i kissed him" and then my blush looked the color of the sun and my mother smirks as she says " about time you met a good person" as she says that my blush somehow got even brighter and she smirks even bigger and says "you can stay with him its fine with me and your father and dont forget to wait for him to ask first" with that she walks off and i go look for spike.

today was embarrassing fun and very disturbing that my mom actually knew about what happened all in all

it was a good day.

**sorry for shortness but ill make it up thats a pinkie promise**

**cross my heart**

**hope to fly**

**stick a cupcake in my eye **

**BYE!**


End file.
